Etti
The Etti were a sentient species of near-Humans who were originally native to the Galactic Core. To stand up against the Republic, the Etti, as a whole, moved their entire species away from the Core and settled on a new world. Eventually the Etti would become rich members of the Corporate Sector. Appearance & Biology The Etti were a Near-Human species that lived on the world of Etti IV. The Etti had pale blue skin and delicate frames; their general appearance was very lanky, lacking the muscle and build of other Near-Human species. Other than their skin, the Etti were very close, biologically and genetically, to their species’ cousin, Humans. The Etti often had aquiline features, giving them a haughty look of superiority. History The Etti have long had an isolationist culture. The Etti were originally native to one of the Core Worlds during the early days of the Galactic Republic. Over 20,000 years before the Battle of Yavin, the ancestors of the modern Etti united in their opposition to the political and military policies of the Galactic Republic. Declaring the Republic to be “tyrannical and too oppressive,” the Etti pooled their resources to purchase several colony vessels. The Etti then left the Core, following scouts to a world far removed from the reach of Coruscant. Settling on the new world, which they named Etti, became their new home. Using advanced terraforming and bio-engineering technology which was either stolen of purchased from the Republic, the Etti set about turning their mild, comfortable world into a place where they could live in comfort. Etti became a world based on high culture and aesthetic pleasure. The Etti shunned any contact with the outside galaxy and their culture eventually stagnated and became decadent. Eventually, the rest of the galaxy caught up with the reclusive, isolationist people. The newly formed Corporate Sector Authority offered the Etti control of an entire system if they would develop and maintain it on the behalf of the Corporate Sector. The CSA also wanted a share of the profits too. The leaders of the Etti, sensing the chance to gain great profit, accepted the offer and relocated the whole species again. The Etti were given free reigh to govern the planet, as long as it was within Corporate Sector directives. The Etti terraformed the land, making virtually every hectare burst forth with rich foliage. Entertainment facilities and starports were built to cater to off-world traffic. The starports were eventually turned over to the CSA due to the attraction of unsavory elements, but the rest of the planet remained in the hands of the Etti. CSA executives and socialites flocked to Etti IV to rent or purchase opulent estates for their personal recreation. As the CSA grew, the importance of Etti IV also increased. Every year, more and more wealthy citizens were attracted to the world’s beauty. The Etti made a profitable business of parceling off and selling plots of prime real estate on their new world. The Etti prided themselves on their land management and resource management abilities. The Etti also ran many pleasure facilities on their world, believing that they could best serve the wealthy. Their facilities were rich works of art and architecture, enclaves shielded from the harsh realities of the Corporate Sector. These facilities included hotels, casinos, pleasure halls, music auditoriums, holo-centers, and fine restaurants, all connected by gardens, seemingly natural waterways, and grand tubeway bridges. The Etti turned their once isolationist culture into a rich and pleasure seeking one, serving the welthy and influential Corporate Sector. Notable Members Notable Etti include Seyyerin Itoklo, a Jedi Knight who died during the Yuuzhan Vong War; Swori Mdimu, a Peace Brigadier in the same war; and Wumdi, a Black Sun Vigo. Grand Admiral Danetta Pitta was part Etti. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Corporation Home Planet or System: Etti IV Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/3D+2 Special Abilities: Affinity for Business: At the time of character creation only, Etti characters receive 2D for every 1D of skill daice that they allocate to the skills Bureaucracy, Business, Bargain, or Value. Move: 8/10 Size: 1.7 to 2.2 meters tall Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species